


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: National Doughnut Day

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [85]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DiefTurtle pups give Dief something special for National Doughnut Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: National Doughnut Day

**Author's Note:**

> [National Doughnut Day](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Doughnut_Day)
> 
> was last Friday but better late than never.


End file.
